1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouse, and more especially to a mouse with adjustable cable direction.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of information science and technology, various computers, such as desktop computers, notebook computers and so on, are commonly used. For more convenient computer operation, mice and keyboards are mainly used to control the operation of computers.
Mice are important devices for operating computers. There are two kinds of mice: mechanical mice and optical mice. At present, most users choose and use optical mice. The working principle of an optical mouse is that a light source (such as LED etc.) mounted in the optical mouse emits light, and a photosensitive device receives the reflected light from the light source, converts the optical signals and then transmits them into a host computer to move a cursor on a display screen.
Conventional mice, whether mechanical mice or optical mice, have cables for transmitting signals disposed on front ends of main bodies thereof via fixed connection. However, in practical use, since the direction of the fixed cable cannot be adjusted according to different user requirements, the mice cannot meet user operation habits (such as left-handed operation or right-handed operation), which is inconvenient for use; furthermore, the cables of the mice are easy to be in the way of other objects so that the mice has a poor controllability and is inconvenient for use.
Accordingly, for improving the shortcomings described above, Taiwan Patent No. M291570 (Application No. 94222234), which is a related patent filed by the inventors of the present invention, discloses a mouse which includes a main body, a cable extending into the main body and a rotating plate pivotingly disposed on a bottom of the main body. The cable passes through the rotating plate and is positioned on the rotating plate. Basing on the design of the rotating plate, the use direction of the cable can be adjusted.
However, the patent described above still has some disadvantages. The rotating plate occupies the most space of the bottom of the mouse, so the space practicality of the bottom of the mouse is limited and the space of the bottom of the mouse cannot be made full use of, so that the patent has no configuration flexibility of disposing other components in the bottom of the mouse, which is inconvenient for use.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement.